


Christmas Drabbles

by denna5



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles for twelve days of winterhawk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Day 01: Tree  
Bucky isn’t quite sure what to expect when Clint invited him over earlier, told him that there would be a surprise. It is always hard to know with Clint what he has planned, what he is thinking, and how whatever he has planned is actually going to end up happening or not so Bucky really had no idea what was going on. He now finds himself right outside Clint’s door, knocks on it and just hopes that whatever surprise Clint has planned goes well. It takes only a moment for the door to open and Clint is smiling and in one piece so Bucky takes it as a sign that nothing has gone too wrong.

“You got something to show me?”

He says this simply and Clint just grins at him a bit more before taking his hand and pulling him into the apartment. It doesn’t take long for Bucky to see just what the surprise is, after all the tree takes up a large portion of the living room and there are pine needles on the floor everywhere and he can smell it. There is nothing quite like the smell of a pine tree and Bucky takes a breath of it now, looks to Clint and speaks after a moment.

“It’s a nice tree, but you need some more decorations.”

More decorations is a bit of an understatement as right now the tree is totally bare, no lights, no tinsel, no ornaments. Clint just turns to him and gives another grin.

“ I was waiting for you, figured that you could help me make some decorations since Steve is gone right now and you guys don’t have a tree yet. Figured you could share mine.”

Bucky gives a nod, smiles a bit more now. It is a nice thought, sharing a tree with Clint and he likes the idea that it will be their tree, something the two of them make together.

“So you have some stuff to make some ornaments?”

He asks now and Clint gives another grin before showing Bucky all the craft stuff he had in the kitchen, most of which looks recently purchased, and then they get started. The day passes in a pleasant blur of making ornaments, stopping and watching Scrooged which Clint claims is the best Christmas movie ever as stuff dries, and then decorating the tree. By evening, the tree is a hodge podge of different homemade ornaments, paper snowflakes, popcorn garlands, glitter pine cones. It looks like a bit of a mess, so many different things going on, some of the pine cones already loosing glitter everywhere, some of the snowflakes are a bit crooked, some of the garlands barely have any popcorn because they ate it as they were working, but Bucky loves it. It is a mess but it is still a nice looking mess and Bucky thinks it reflects the two of them pretty well.

“I think I am going to sparkle for a week.”

He says this simple, gives Clint a bit of a grin as they set down on the couch to wait for pizza to come. It is the truth too, he is covered in glitter, even his metal arm has tiny flakes of the stuff on it and he hopes it doesn’t mess with the gears of the arm, but Clint is covered as well. There is a big clump of purple glitter on his cheek and Bucky leans forward, wipes at it with a finger. It doesn’t do much but Clint still gives him a smile and leans a bit closer.

“It is a side effect of crafting. Glitter is like the herpes of the crafts world, everyone gets it.”

Bucky rolls his eyes a bit at Clint’s joke as Clint just grins a bit wider, gestures towards the tree, their tree.

“It was worth it, wasn’t?”

Bucky gives a smile now, leans a bit closer as he speaks.

“It was.”

He says it, means it, and then brushes a kiss against Clint’s mouth. The tree may be a bit of a mess but it is their mess and Bucky wouldn’t change it for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 02: Snowman

When Clint first walked into their apartment, he was prepared to see Bucky in the living room, waiting for him, probably in sweets and old t-shirt, ready to order pizza, drink cheap beer, watch bad movies, and then make out a bit like they usually do when he comes back from mission but that is not what he finds. Instead, he walks into the apartment, the smell of possibly burnt sugar, the fire alarm pulled off the wall and Bucky not in the living room. There is just a bit of a haze in the apartment, like there was a little bit of smoke but not much and it is cold, a window has been opened to let air come through and Clint is just a little bit afraid of what he is going to find when he walks into the kitchen. He takes a deep breath, sets his bag down and heads to the kitchen, when he gets there, he sees a sight that one doesn’t see everyday.

Bucky is standing near the stove, flour all over himself, and he is glaring at what is at top of it, not even really paying attention to anything else right now. As Clint gets closer, he can see the sheet tray and what looks what was supposed to be cookies. Supposed to be cookies is the best way to describe it because it looks like they all mutated together, made one giant super cookie which would be awesome except the edges of it don’t look so golden brown as they do slightly charred.

“Aw, honey, you baked for me. So what did you make?”

Clint says this as he gets right next to Bucky and the glare is turned on him now instead of the baking sheet but Clint just grins at him as Bucky answers the question.

“They were supposed to be sugar cookies, shaped like little snow men and then I was going to frost them. It was supposed to be a surprise for you, a treat for you coming home. Something went wrong. ”

Clint glances a little bit around the kitchen and he can see the snowman cookie cutter on the kitchen counter now, can see a bowl of frosting there as well. He grabs the bowl of frosting, sticks a finger in it before bring it to his mouth and licking it clean. The frosting is still good, very good and he can see Bucky’s glare change just a bit now and Clint has a great idea.

“Frosting is still good. I think we can still make it a treat, if you want.”

Clint gives a smirk now, dips his finger back in the frosting and takes a lick again, savors it just a bit more this time and Bucky’s eyes darken just a bit. The burnt snowmen are forgotten after a few minutes and Clint doesn’t get his cheap beer and bad movies but he does get his making out so he considers it a good enough welcome home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short, sorry about that but hope you still enjoy.

Day 03: Snowball Fight

“I think I have snow in my underwear.”

It is the first thing Clint says as they enter the apartment and he is pretty sure it is the truth. He has snow almost everywhere, on his coat, his hair, his shoes and some has even managed to get inside his clothes. Bucky isn’t really faring much better, is covered just as much, and he gives Clint a bit of a glare as he starts shaking the snow out of his hair. Clint moves a little bit away from him, misses most of the flying snow and starts to take off his coat as Bucky speaks.

“Maybe you will think about that the next time you decide to throw a snowball at me.”

It is true that Clint technically started the snowball fight which has left them both covered in snow and having to strip off their clothes but Bucky didn’t exactly back away from it.

“You didn’t have to throw one back.”

He says this and Bucky just gives him a shrug as he takes off his own coat. They are both quiet for a moment, taking off shoes and wet socks next . Clint is about to take his shirt off but then Bucky stops him.

“Not in here, should do that in the bedroom.”

Clint just raises a brow and gives a bit of smirk as he follows Bucky into the bedroom.

“You just want to get me naked in your bed.”

Bucky chuckles a bit at Clint’s words as he pulls his shirt up over his head, throws it in the hamper.

“Already had that this morning but wouldn’t mind it again. We need to warm up anyway.”

There is a smirk now, the classic Bucky Barnes smirk that Clint loves seeing. Clint returns it and starts to shed his wet clothes, shirt, then pants, and then underwear and sure enough there is a little bit of melting snow in them. Clint really doesn’t think much about it, tosses them in the laundry basket and then meets Bucky’s lips in a kiss. They do need to warm up from the cold and Clint can’t think of any better way than this and maybe some hot chocolate after. The perfect ending to a winter’s day.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 04: Skating  
It was supposed to be a fun day out, the five of them, and for the most part it has been but that was before they got to the skating portion of the outing. Bucky has gone skating before but that was a long time ago, back before the war, back before all his years as the winter soldier, and apparently it is not as easy to pick up again as other things have been. He knows he used to be able to do this but right now, he just feels unbalanced on the ice and he keeps a hold of the edge of the barrier the others close to him, the rink not too terribly busy. At least if Bucky ends up falling on his ass, not too many people will see.

“Everything alright there, Buck?”

It is Steve who says this. He is also next to the barrier but he has let go of it and he hasn’t fallen yet, is just a little bit away from Bucky. Sam and Natasha are a few feet ahead, Natasha gracefully like she is with most things and Sam is steady next to her though not as fluid as she is and they are talking to each other. Clint is next to him and Bucky is surprised at just how good he is on the skates, how steady he is since Bucky has seen him trip a lot but on the ice it doesn’t seem to matter. He just skates alongside as Bucky keeps ahold of the barrier and skates slowly.

“I’m fine, just need to get my footing a bit better.”

He says this and Steve just gives a bit of a shrug and skates a little bit away, closer to Natasha and Sam. Bucky is pretty sure it is the arm that is throwing his balance off. The metal is heavy and though Bucky learned to walk and run without it throwing him off, there wasn’t much reason for him to ice skate while being the winter soldier. He thinks maybe he can do it now, has figured out what the problem is so he lets go of the wall, skates a bit. It seems to be going okay and he smiles at Clint now. He can do this, it isn’t so hard but soon enough a corner in the rink comes up and Bucky doesn’t quite make it right and soon enough he is flat on his back.

It hurts, landing on the ice but at least he knows the bruise will be gone by the time they make it home. One of the benefits of the serum is little falls like this don’t really cause too much damage but it still hurts a bit. He can hear Steve asking if he is alright but it is Clint who gets his attention.

“I’ll help you up but if you drag me down with you no kissing for a week.”

It is a small threat and Bucky really doesn’t think Clint will follow through with it but he is still careful as Clint gives him a hand. He is soon back up on his feet and grabs ahold of the barrier again but this time, Clint has a hold of his other hand. Bucky doesn’t let go and Clint doesn’t either, they just skate like that for a bit before Clint speaks.

“ You can let go of the wall, I’ll keep ahold of you. We’ll balance each other out.”

Clint says it and Bucky gives a nod, lets go now. It is easier with Clint right beside him and he is right, they do balance each other out. They spend most of the rest of the time skating like that, hand in hand, and Bucky finds that it is better this way.


End file.
